Anders Ulricson
History Anders Ulricson is possibly the best teacher of music in Prospero, and perhaps, even all of Oustomia. (Or so he thinks, at least. Either way, he's up there.) Anders first began to play the drums at the age of four, then at the age of ten, expanded to the flute, then to the violin, harpsichord, piano...no instrument too impossible, no song too hard. His parents were delighted at this, of course, but didn't exactly have his best interests in mind. So, where most parents would see prodigy...they saw profit. They dressed him up in rich clothes and they toured around various kingdoms, commoners from all around coming to see the "Young Master of Musics" play. This wore away at him, and he was always exhausted, always irritable, and eventually, due to a public breakdown on stage where he threw a violin bow like a spear at a heckler, he was forced due to awful publicity to retire. He continued performing in back alley bars and skeevy taverns, bitter and sour on the inside, but charismatic and suave to all that met him. He eventually did a performance with a famed musician named Amelie LaFlore, and she took his heart by storm. They dated for eight months, he proposed, and they married about a week after, a shotgun wedding that was the talk of the music scene in Prospero, and had a single son, a boy named Kieran. These days, he's too old and tired to tour, so he teaches at the Bard college in Prospero. His classes are brusque and prompt, and he's a rather gruff teacher, but only in his private lessons does his true spirit come out. They're rumored and feared, but people still sign up - because everyone that successfully completes his course becomes a veritable master of their respective instrument. Appearance Anders is a gruff-looking old tiefling who has a mane of black hair wreathing his forehead like a halo. His two large horns jut up from his bright red forehead at a violently sharp angle, and curve along his skull before spiking off the back of his head. His eyes are like two glowing orbs, and he favors tweed jackets when he teaches, with khaki dress pants. Personality Anders is a proud man, magnanimous to his friends and aggressively charismatic. He can be the most jolly man you've ever met, and be raging mad on the inside, or appear sad and be gloating within. One thing he can't stand more than anything, rather contrary to his occupation, is bad music. He has a desire, a burning desire to correct this as it pops up, and so, his students in his private lessons receive the full extent of his rage. Many are reduced to tears, nervous breakdowns, and anxiety. Many end up hating him for it, but the newly made masters all agree on one thing - he's a damn good teacher. Friends Amelie LaFlore - Wife of hundreds of years, going strong. He's captivated by her beauty and elegance, and she finds his passion and drive noble. Enemies Kieran Ulricson - His son, who he put his desires and dreams into, trying to make him the rising star that he never got to be. Anders tried to fix the past, but...while his son is a fantastic musician...it's never good enough for him. NEVER. So, his son ran away, due to the constant verbal abuse and insults, day in, and day out. They haven't talked in a year. Category:NPC